


Your Voice

by CurryCry



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: 99 liner, AU, F/F, Florist Yehana, Japan, SUNGYEWON IS LIFE, Two Shot, Wandering busker Sungyeon, why aren't there more fics of these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryCry/pseuds/CurryCry
Summary: Sungyeon is a wandering busker in Japan, in search of new sounds and inspirations to feed her passion for music. Tokyo and other previous places she had been through weren't doing much for her. She finally arrived in Fukuoka, eager to discover the wonders it has and maybe achieve her goal. She did not expect the wonders to be in the form of a cute florist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We need more 99-liners in this tag. Enjoy~

The endless blue sea glistened off the coast of the beach. The sounds of seagulls squawking as they soar overhead in search for food. People enjoying the blazing hot day by taking a dip into the cool waters. It reminded Sungyeon of the beaches in LA she used to go with her family when she was still a kid. She would take off onto the sand with her floating tube around her waist, ignoring the concerned calls of her parents to be careful and not run. That was, until she ended up meeting with a face full of sand. The lone girl smirked at the embarrassing memory as she took in the surroundings of the lively coast from the railing of the boardwalk she was leaning on. 

Sungyeon could not have picked a better place to end up in. She had read up on how Fukuoka was one of the hidden gems of Japan. There was a sense of wonder and bliss here, which were lacking in all the other cities she had visited. The music she created and sung throughout her journeys had been influenced by her own experiences. She has ventured and wandered through urban streets, the countryside, and many other trails. Inspirations all around. Her excitement to absorb every single detail about this place knew no bounds. 

With her trusty guitar case she carried on her back, Sungyeon pushed off from the railing and continued walking on the boardwalk. A much-needed breeze came through to compensate for the blazing rays of the sun, blowing some strands of hair that came out from her hair bun. Her feet took her away from the beach and to the inner strip where rows of small buildings, ranging from shops to residences, were lined up. 

There was a decent amount of people strolling around, a mix of locals and tourists alike. Sungyeon looked around, just taking in the sights and sounds. Nothing struck as something particularly noteworthy yet. Some minutes later, she was getting slightly bummed out by how similar it is to every other places she’d been to. Sure it reminded her of good ol’ California in certain ways, but nothing seemed to click with her. 

Letting out a disappointed sigh, the busker was ready to turn back to where she came from when something grabbed her attention from the corner of her eyes. Tucked at the far end of the strip held a humble-looking flower shop. Nothing spectacular but it did gave off a warm and welcoming vibe to it. A variety of flora and fauna were hung above or placed in cute flower pots near the entrance, decorating the quaint store. However, what caught Sungyeon’s eyes weren’t all that. 

It was the beautiful young florist tending to one of the plants. 

She couldn’t help but stare at the ponytailed brunette who was crouched down to water the already blooming white flowers. Sungyeon wasn’t sure what it was, she was no expert on flowers. From her position, she could see the side-profile of the girl. The brunette seemed pleased, a content smile on her face. An amazing view. Sungyeon wondered if this was considered creepy. She mentally face-palmed herself. This wasn’t the time to gawk at a stranger, no matter how good-looking they are. 

As if she felt someone staring at her, the florist turned her head to the right, now very aware of the busker’s presence. 

_‘Ah, busted,’_ Sungyeon thought as she sheepishly gave a flustered smile to the bewildered florist. _‘Good going, Sungyeon. So much for a good first impression.’_

Her plan to just walk away and escape from this embarrassing situation went down the drain when the florist curved her lips to form the brightest smile she’d ever seen, it could challenge the sun’s. 

“Welcome!” The florist greeted in Japanese, as she placed the watering can down and stood up. “Would you like to buy some flowers? Spring is here, and many are already in bloom now!”

Sungyeon just stood there. Firstly, this girl was _beyond_ beautiful. Wearing a fairly long red checkered apron over a white shirt with an emblazoned rose logo on the collars, it made the florist a thousand times more cuter than she should be. Even her voice sounded as if honey had a sound. And secondly, her understanding of the Japanese language was still in the works. She vaguely understood what this cutie was saying, but she made a logical guess that it has something to do with purchasing her wares. Damn it, she should have brushed up on her conversational skills more often.

“Uh, no,” the busker shook her head and attempted to answer her back in Japanese but the words were failing her. The florist had on a clueless expression, trying to understand what was being said. Giving up, Sungyeon switched to English and hoped for the best. “I don’t want flowers.”

Well, that did it. And now she was faced with a disappointed-looking girl, her shoulders sagging slightly. “Ahh… Okay.” She replied back in English. 

Sungyeon really wanted to punch herself in the face. 

“No, no, I mean-” the busker flailed her hands about, desperately trying to salvage this predicament she was in. “I’ll buy you!”

What a first impression this turned out to be. Sungyeon could already feel her cheeks burning. _‘Someone kill me now, please…’_

What she didn’t expect was laughter coming from the florist. A hand covered her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably. A few seconds later, the florist finally calmed down, much to Sungyeon’s relief. 

“I’m flattered, but unfortunately, I’m not up for sale.”

Sungyeon blinked, a flash of surprise on her face. “Wait… you can speak English?”

“Yes, I do but I’m still learning,” the florist modestly replied. “Where are you from?”

“I’m from America. LA, if you wanna be more specific,” Sungyeon stepped forward. “Um, what’s your name? I’m Sungyeon.”

The florist seemed to perk up after that piece of information. “Are you Korean?” she asked excitedly to the busker. 

“Y-yeah.”

When Sungyeon didn’t think anything else could surprise her, the cute florist then decided to switch to Korean. “Hello, my name is Yewon! The locals call me Yehana since it’s easier for them to pronounce it.” She then proceeded to intrude on Sungyeon’s personal bubble, gently grabbing on to her hands and holding them. Sungyeon noticed how warm and delicate Yewon’s hands were. Yet somehow, there was a hint of coarseness to it. As if the girl has gone through a lot of hardships. Sungyeon shook the thought away. It might just be because of the amount of thorns the florist have to deal with on a daily basis. “You have no idea how nice it is to finally get to speak with someone from the same heritage as me.”

“You don’t get much Koreans coming here?”

“There are, but usually not a lot of people comes to this part of the town,” the ponytailed brunette explained. “Business is sometimes slow, but we get by.”

“I see,” Sungyeon trailed off. Way to keep the conversation going. Usually, she was fine with socialising. Maybe the close proximity between her and this cute (how many times has she thought of her as cute?) fellow Korean girl was messing with her flow. “Sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I didn’t mean to say that I didn’t wanna buy them. They’re really beautiful.”

Once again, that smile which was brighter than the sun returned in full force. The busker could almost turn blind by the sight before her. “Thank you,” Yewon gratefully said. “I’ve been meaning to ask, but why are you carrying a guitar?”

“Oh, this?” Sungyeon reluctantly released her hands, and turned slightly to give the florist a better view of her most important possession. “I’m a busker.”

“Wow, that’s so cool! You must have an amazing singing voice,” the florist clasped her hands together. “I should see one of your performances soon.”

“It’s nothing much. I just like to sing, that’s all,” Sungyeon sheepishly scratched her neck. The more compliments she’s getting from Yewon could mean the death of her. Bless her soul. 

She had no trouble performing in front of people. She just wouldn’t be able keep her cool if the person in front of her was Yewon.

 

-

 

They gotten to know more about each other as time went by. Sungyeon would come over to the now familiar flower shop every couple of days after her busking sessions, and Yewon would always be there, greeting her with that great smile every time.

Sungyeon found out that her new same-aged friend (what a coincidence!) moved to Japan from their homeland ever since she was a toddler. Her parents frequently had to go on business trips in Japan, but then decided to move permanently to Fukuoka where it’s easier to commute to their jobs. Yewon and her older brother were mostly under the care of their aunt who also resides in Japan. The florist establishment is actually her aunt’s, and Yewon discovered her love for the flora and faunas through watching her aunt’s flower arrangements sessions. She already graduated from high school, and was currently waiting for her enrollment into a university. To pass the time, she helps out at her aunt’s shop. 

Yewon, on the other hand, discovered that Sungyeon often travelled back and forth between the US and South Korea. It was mostly from her mother’s insistence to visit her relatives who resides in Korea. Family always matter, her mother once said to her. But other than that, the travellings were also the time where her passion for music grew stronger by the day. It gave her a broader perspective, and from there decided that there was a whole world to explore, with music from different cultures and backgrounds waiting to be heard. And what better way to do that than by being a travelling musician. Or in Sungyeon’s case, a wandering busker. After graduating from high school, she started off her journey by heading to Japan. It was the safest choice; it being near to South Korea and one of the biggest music market in the world. 

“I haven’t asked you where you’re staying currently,” Yewon said as she tended to some of the bonsai trees inside the homey little shop. “Are you staying at a hotel or…?”

“With a friend. An unnie I’ve known from way back, actually.” Sungyeon browsed around the interior, observing all of the different plants and vintage decorations placed all around. Her guitar case was placed down neatly against the counter, not wanting it to be a hindrance as she looked around. “I’m glad that she was able to take me in cause hotels are way too expensive.”

“How long will you be here?”

Sungyeon pondered over the question. It had been a couple of weeks since she first started her trip in Tokyo, and then travelling outwards beyond the capital. She didn’t know for how long she will stay here though. Nayoung, her dear friend who was kind enough to let her stay in her humble abode, never said anything about the duration. Just be here as long as you like, she reassured Sungyeon when she first stepped foot into her apartment. The busker truly appreciated it. Without her, she’d probably be sleeping on a bench at a park or something. 

“Until I find a sound that connects with me,” she simply said.

Sungyeon could feel Yewon’s curious gaze on her. She turned her head slightly to meet the hazel brown orbs of the other. Somehow, it turned into a staring match for both of them. Cheeks were getting warm again, and she swore there was a hint of pinkness on the other’s too. It was ridiculous. “What?” Sungyeon asked, her mouth curving into an idiotic grin. 

The trance was broken, with the florist suddenly reverting her eyes back to the bonsai trees. “Nothing.”

Sungyeon’s grin turned smug. “Is someone getting shy?”

“Oh stop it, you.”

The smug busker decided to let it go. Though why the florist reacted like that leaves much to her curiosity, even as she spent the rest of the day with her new friend. 

-

 

“I really want to hear you sing someday, you know.”

That didn’t really caught Sungyeon off guard. It was bound to be brought up eventually. It had already been several days since they met, and Yewon has yet to witness her talent in the making. She didn’t know why she kept avoiding the topic with Yewon. Or maybe she did know the reason why. Sungyeon just didn’t want to admit it. 

“It’s not as amazing as you think it is,” she said as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her crimson jacket. “I still have a lot of room for improvement.”

The two girls were strolling along on the beach, with the evening stars twinkling above them. The tides were still high so they both avoided the shoreline. Their flip-flops leaving a visual trail on the sand. 

“Are you afraid that I’ll laugh at you if you sang to me?” Yewon joked, though there was a hint of concern hidden in her voice as she stole a quick glance at the guitar case strapped on the other’s back. “I promise I won’t.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. Believe me,” the busker locked eyes with the florist for a second before looking back ahead to wherever they were going. “Singing in front of strangers to get some spare change is a normal thing for me. Like a job, you know? I just do it without thinking. But singing for someone I know and who wants to hear it makes me question myself.”

“Why?”

A deep sigh. “Basically I get anxious about it. What kind of song should I sing? Would they even like it? What if their expectations weren’t met? Will they think I’m good enough? All these dumb questions keep floating around in my head when they shouldn’t be.”

Something welcomingly warm and soft latched onto her right hand, pulling it out from the safety of her pocket. A thumb soothingly rubbed along the ridges of her knuckle. Sungyeon whipped her head back at the florist, a mix of surprise and bewilderment evident on her face. Yewon seemed calm, a sweet yet enigmatic smile curved on her lips. “It’s because you care a lot about their opinions, and want to make it special for them. I think that’s quite endearing.”

“Really?” Sungyeon tilted her head questioningly. 

“Yes, really,” Yewon reassured. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Sungyeon. Maybe going with the flow and singing what feels right at the moment is the best way to overcome that.”

The busker absorbed those words as best as she could, playing it over and over again in her mind. She finally gripped Yewon’s hand, firm but gentle. A gesture of thanks for the much needed advice. She strongly hoped the florist didn’t notice the cold sweat forming on her palm. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

There was that bright smile again. Sungyeon swore it could light up their dark surroundings, and bring daylight to this quiet night.

“Don’t make me wait for too long, though,” Yewon gave a playful shove to the busker with her shoulder. “I can be pretty impatient.”

“Guess I’ll avoid coming over to the shop for the next several days,” the busker teased.

A stronger shove out of nowhere made Sungyeon yelp like a puppy and almost topple over to the side. It would have been a great way to relive her childhood memory of getting a face full of sand again if it wasn’t for her tight hold on her friend’s hand. “Yah! I was only kidding!” she exclaimed, releasing her grip on Yewon’s hand to rub on her poor shoulder. 

“That’s what you get for toying with other people’s feelings,” Yewon angrily pouted. 

After some minutes of playful banter on the beach, they decided to end the stroll with Sungyeon accompanying the florist back to her house. She didn’t have to, but Sungyeon insisted. Yewon, on the other hand, just accepted the offer happily. 

“If it makes it any easier for you,” Yewon said once they reached her doorstep, “I like listening to songs by this artist called IU whenever spring arrives. Think about it?”

Sungyeon widened her eyes and dumbly nodded. She was still glued to her position, even after wishing goodnight to her friend and Yewon was already safe indoors.

IU was her all-time favorite musician. 

This crush she has on the florist wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. 

_‘Goddamnit.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Sungyeon kept performing on the streets. Sometimes outside a busy train station, other times at a nice open, lively space in a park near the beach. The public either watched or ignored her. The ones who stayed and watched usually gave their appreciation by tossing a few coins or notes into her guitar case laid open on the ground. The Japanese are usually reserved in their comments but there were a few who complimented her singing. Sungyeon’s knowledge of the language was still limited, but she did picked up on some phrases thanks to Nayoung and a certain florist.

Speaking of the florist, Sungyeon couldn’t deny how much she’d been thinking about her ever since that night after the walk on the beach. A part of her wished that this was just a hopeless passing crush, something that will just fade away once she eventually has to leave Japan. Even if it did, she didn’t want this friendship with Yewon to fade either…

Her heart sank at the thought.

She gripped her guitar a little tighter and sang; the sombre melody strummed out to anyone willing to listen.

 

-

 

When the busker returned to Nayoung’s house that evening, the smell of dinner hit her once she stepped foot inside. Come to think of it, she hadn’t gotten a bite to eat since breakfast.

 _‘I hope Nayoung unnie cooked a lot today,’_ Sungyeon thought as she closed the door behind her. She could already feel her stomach protesting loudly.

As if she heard her inner ponderings, the owner of the humble abode appeared from the room next to the hallway, a spatula in one hand. “Sungyeon, you’re back earlier than usual,” Nayoung greeted the busker. “Dinner will be done in a bit.”

“It’s fine, unnie. No need to rush.” Sungyeon lied through her teeth as she was about to climb the stairs up to her room. At that moment, her stomach took the opportunity to let out a very distinct and audible growl.

Stopping dead in her tracks, the busker heaved a heavy sigh. A chuckle could be heard, most definitely from the older one beside her.

“Give me ten minutes and your tummy will be satisfied.” Nayoung returned back into the kitchen, leaving Sungyeon to wallow in her embarrassment.

Dinnertime was always comfortable when it came to the two occupants of the house. Sungyeon liked to talk about her day and any other noteworthy topics with her unnie, while Nayoung enjoyed listening to her and sometimes giving her own two cents about them. She didn’t mind whatever Sungyeon babbled on and on about to her, much to the younger girl’s delight. Sungyeon could even discuss about how bread was made, and Nayoung wouldn’t turn a deaf ear about it.

Which strangely as it was, made Sungyeon a lot more nervous of what she was going to talk about next.

“Unnie.”

“Hmm?” The older woman looked up at her friend, slowly munching on her rice.

“Remember the first time you heard me sing? Back when you visited me in Korea and I haven’t gone on this crazy journey?”

“Yes, I do. What of it? And please stop playing with your food.”

Sungyeon immediately stopped poking at her fried chicken cutlets. “Sorry. Actually, do you remember what you thought about it? My singing, I mean.”

Nayoung contemplated for a while before giving her answer. “I said that it was great and you should be a professional singer one day.”

“You weren’t pulling my leg, right?”

“Why would I lie to you?” Nayoung said, taken aback by the sudden question.

“I...just wanted to make sure.”

“Sungyeon, is there something you want to tell me?”

The younger girl sighed and placed her chopsticks down. It was now or never. “Yewon wants to hear me sing.”

“And that’s a problem because…?”

“Unnie, you already know how I get whenever I have to sing to someone personally. Even singing to you and my mom was hard.”

“And you still managed to do it.”

“B-but this is kinda different.”

Nayoung quirked a brow. Sungyeon wanted to sink down into her seat. Her unnie’s gaze could be downright intense sometimes.

“I think I like her,” the busker confessed. “Scratch that, I like her a lot.”

“Are you sure?”

“If I’m not, then I wouldn’t be saying all this in the first place.”

Nayoung reached out to place her hand on one of Sungyeon’s own, a calm smile on her lips. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

A nod.

“Of rejection or of leaving her behind if she does reciprocates your feelings?”

“Both,” Sungyeon dejectedly muttered.

“I say you go for it, and if it doesn’t work out then that’s life, right?”

As much as Sungyeon didn’t want to think about it, she knew she had to be prepared for the worst. There was nothing else to say so they resumed their dinner quietly until they were full.

When Sungyeon collapsed onto the bed that night, she dreamt of a radiant field filled with tall sunflowers swaying in the breeze. In the middle of it all stood a familiar pony-tailed figure, her back facing towards her. Sungyeon walked forward, but every step she took kept getting further and further away from her. Her efforts were futile. The dream ended when darkness engulfed her, leaving her alone in the empty void.

 

-

 

The bell jingled as she stepped foot into the cosy, little flower shop. Sungyeon scanned the interior, but no cute florist in sight. “Yewon?” she called out. Sungyeon went further in towards the cashier counter, careful not to bump her guitar case into any of the overhanging plants which hung from the ceiling. There was a backroom behind the counter. She heard some noises coming from it, ones that sounded like someone moving a bunch of heavy boxes around. “You in there?” she called again as she leaned over the counter.

“Yes! I’m here!” Yewon’s voice replied back. “Will get back to you in a mi- Ouch!”

Sungyeon flinched. Seems like the florist was having a rough time in there. “Uh, you need any help?”

“It’s fine! There’s just a lot of boxes in here and- Ah!” A loud thud rumbled out from the room, followed by a pained groan.

The busker swiftly placed her guitar case down and hastily went around the counter. When she got to the doorway, she found a less-than-okay Yewon groggily getting up and surrounded by a number of boxes, either stacked up or left by their lonesome.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Sungyeon concernedly asked, going towards the florist to help her up. The florist took the offered hand with much gratitude. “Is this a frequent thing or…?

Yewon looked offended. “No, I don’t fall down on my butt often!”

“I meant you having to take stock checks and stuff, but if you wanna put it in that context then…” Sungyeon gave an amused smirk as she side-eyed the now embarrassed florist.

“Do you always have to tease me like this?” Yewon whined.

“Yes, until 7,” Sungyeon innocently looked at her watch. That earned her a powerful smack on the arm. “Okay I’ll stop teasing you, sheesh.”

With a triumphant grin on her face, Yewon dusted off her bottom and returned to her task. Sungyeon noticed how the florist was donning a pair of overalls over a purple striped t-shirt today. Her hair too was tied in a low twin-tailed hairstyle, instead of her usual ponytail. She wondered how Yewon would look with her hair down.

 _‘Probably gorgeous, I bet.’_ The busker inwardly guessed.

“I was sorting out the new shipment that just came in. We have these adorable tiny plants and cactuses grown in these square pots, and they’re very easy to take care of.” Yewon opened up one of the boxes and sure enough, there were all the tiny plants lined up neatly in it.

“Wow, they really are adorable,” Sungyeon commented from over Yewon’s shoulder.

“Told you,” the bubbly florist said as she tilted her head to Sungyeon’s side.“I need to get them displayed out there.”

“You sure you don’t need help?”

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

“I show up at your shop and been watching you work until your shift is done. _I’m_ the one troubling _you_.” Sungyeon made it a point to harbor the most threatening face on.

“You’ve never troubled me because you always kept me company,” Yewon’s eyes softened.

Well, Sungyeon couldn’t argue over that. She sure as hell couldn’t with that irresistible look aimed at her. With a heavy sigh, she surrendered. “Fine.”

An arm wrapped around her, pulling the surprised busker into a side-hug. “You’re sweet and I appreciate the offer, but I can handle this,” Yewon softly said. Her lips were so close to brushing with hers, Sungyeon could feel their breaths lingering. She willed herself to not do anything dumb like kissing her right here, right now.

“Okay, but the moment I see you struggling with those, I’m helping.”

A light giggle resonated through her ears. “Thank you,” Yewon gratefully said and wrapped her other arm around the busker for a proper hug. Were hugs always this good and wholesome? Sungyeon couldn’t remember. What she did know for a fact was that the florist was an extremely great hugger. No, she totally wasn’t over-exaggerating.

 

-

 

“Hey, I was wondering about something.”

“Hmm?” Yewon hummed in acknowledgement while carefully placing the delicate potted plants on the display racks.

“What do sunflowers mean?”

The florist turned around to face the busker, blinking cluelessly at her. Sungyeon was eyeing a bunch of sunflowers sitting in a vase at a corner of the shop. “Oh, well they’re supposed to symbolise adoration, loyalty, longevity and pride if I remembered correctly.”

“Interesting,” Sungyeon commented as she crouched down to get a better look at them. “Do all florists have to learn about these kinda stuff?”

“How else are we going to charm people into buying flowers for their loved ones?”

That let out a sputtered laughter from the busker. “You have a great point there.”

The florist went closer to her friend, clasping her hands behind her back casually. “What brought this up?”

“Um...I dreamt about them?” Sungyeon left out the _other_ main subject of the dream. “Like, last night.”

“Oh! What was it about?” Yewon perked up.

“Just a field of sunflowers. I can’t remember much.” She sure hoped it was convincing enough. Not being entirely truthful to the florist whom she was falling for didn’t sit right with her. At all. “It turned dark towards the end though. Like me literally entering into a dark void and it ended just like that.”

Yewon furrowed her brows, concerned. “That must have been quite a vivid dream.”

The busker let out a sheepish laugh. “It sure was.” Sungyeon stood up and turned around, her expression slightly more serious. “Are you free after work? I think you’ve waited long enough.”

Yewon’s eyes widened. “You mean you’re going to sing for me?” she said in disbelief.

“Yes. Unless you already have plans and we can do this another d-”

“I’m free!” the florist said, though a little too enthusiastically.

Sungyeon felt a tad flattered over the response. It also didn’t help to calm down her already racing heart. If Yewon had been anticipating for it this much, then she’d better put on a great show.

And that terrified Sungyeon to the core.

 

-

 

6.30pm. Closing time.

Business was surprisingly good today. The adorable tiny plants apparently were a trend, with many of the customers flocking to the store being teenaged to young adult females trying to get hold of them. Being short-handed with staff, Yewon finally agreed to let Sungyeon help out, much to the busker’s delight.

Sungyeon was currently sitting on the pavement by the driveway outside Yewon’s shop, waiting for her friend to emerge and be done with closing up the place. The florist insisted on doing it alone, in which the response was a rolling of eyes and an exasperated “Fine” from Sungyeon. Yewon gave another grateful hug to her, so it wasn’t all too bad.

Chin resting on one hand and the other fidgeting with the strap of her guitar case, Sungyeon contemplated. She already had the song in mind. One which suited the season well enough. She could only hope that the florist would like it. Maybe it would give her the courage to actually confess. Before she could delve deeper into it, a sudden jolt from her shoulders snapped her out from her thoughts.

“Why so sulky?”

She whipped her head around to the sight of Yewon bent down slightly with her hands on Sungyeon’s shoulders, looking down at her with a curious expression. From Sungyeon’s point of view, she looked almost like an angel sent down from above, as cliche as it sounded.

 _‘Get a grip on yourself, Sungyeon,’_ she mentally griped. Standing up on her feet, she shooked her head. “Just me overthinking again. I’m glad you broke me out of it, or else I might have just let it get the better of me and bolted out of here without saying anything to you,” the busker let out a half-hearted chuckle. It might have been a joke, but at this point she wasn’t so sure anymore.

“You’ve never actually done that, have you?” Yewon asked, her brows furrowed in concern. “Sungyeon, you don’t have to force yourself. If you’re uncomfortable with singing to me, then I understand. We’re friends because we spend time together, not because we have to do things to impress each other.”

“But I really want to sing for you.Truly, I’ve been thinking about it a lot and if I keep running away from my problems, then how the hell am I ever going to improve and step foot into the spotlight without any worries?” The busker’s grip on the strap tightened, her knuckles turning white.

“Would it be better if I sang together with you?”

Her clenched fist loosened, and her eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. “Wait, you can sing?” Sungyeon gaped.

“Does singing in the shower count?” Yewon sheepishly scratched her cheek with a finger. “Don’t expect too much. I’m just suggesting it for your sake.”

The busker shrugged. “I’m not against it. Plus, I’m actually curious.”

“Way to put the pressure on me now,” Yewon joked.

It was much appreciated though. Sungyeon knew that this was her way of keeping the mood light-hearted. The anxiety bug which crept into her being was smaller now and much easier to deal with.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this took a while to post up. :/ I actually wanted this to just be a two-shot but it seems that I have more for this fic up in store. I won't lie. This story was a bit hard to develop because I wasn't sure if I should add in more backstory to Sungyeon's character or just leave it up to the reader's interpretation. We'll see how it goes. :) As always, thank you to everyone who has read, left a kudos or commented! See ya in the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

They sat down on a wooden bench overlooking the beach. It was a little secluded and away from where most of the townspeople usually hang around at. Yewon suggested the place, knowing that they might want some privacy and away from prying eyes or ears. Twilight had already emerged, splashing the skies with a beautiful mix of magenta and orange. The duo admired the breathtaking scenery for a moment, before getting back to what they were here for in the first place.

“I’m not sure if this is going to be as great as the atmosphere right now,” Sungyeon said as she carefully took out her beloved guitar from its case.

“Come on, you’re doubting yourself again Sungyeon,” Yewon reached out to cover her hand, a gesture of reassurance. “So, what will my favorite busker be singing for me?” she brightly asked.

“Favorite busker, huh? Now you’re really putting the pressure on me,” Sungyeon joked. 

“I’ll be singing with you.”

“I know,” the busker gave her own charming smile to the florist. “You’ll probably know this song well. It fits spring, after all.”

Yewon blinked in curiosity, before she recognised the acoustic chords of IU’s Not Spring, Love or Cherry Blossoms being strummed out. 

_It looked good during the long winter_  
_The chestnut colored coat_  
_I hid myself inside of it_  
_and quickened my footsteps_

Yewon released a soft gasp when she heard the busker’s melodic voice. 

_But people keep asking,_  
_why are you the only one still like this?_  
_Then I looked around and realized it was spring_

It was mesmerising. She expected Sungyeon’s singing to be really good, but not _this_ good. If she was being honest to herself, she was practically blown away. Despite her amazement, Yewon noticed the short glance Sungyeon aimed at her as she sang – an expectant look of something to come from her.

_I have no one to hold hands with and walk_  
_It’s just too much,_  
_This sweet spring wind_

Yewon realised what she meant from that look. And so, she too joined in with the busker. 

_Everyone but me is in love, singing spring songs_  
_Flowers are blooming before my eyes_  
_I want to hear something else_  
_Not the story that will just sweep through_

_Not spring, love or cherry blossoms_  
_Not spring, love or cherry blossoms_  
_Not spring, love or cherry blossoms_

They continued on singing, swaying their bodies soothingly to the rhythm of the song. It took Sungyeon a whole lot of willpower to not just stop and gape in awe over how the florist’s voice was actually really commendable. Yewon’s voice had a lower timbre when compared to hers. It was clear, distinct, and had a subtle power to it waiting to be unleashed. It was the complete opposite of Sungyeon’s own voice. And yet, they complemented each other so well. Sungyeon almost couldn’t believe it but her ears never lie. 

When the song came to an end with the last strum of her guitar, Sungyeon’s heart was pounding so hard as if it went through an adrenaline rush. Why was she feeling this way? It wasn’t like all the other times she had performed for someone. This was...different. Her train of thought was broken when the sounds of clapping entered her ears. She unabashedly stared at the florist next to her, who seemed to be having the time of her life applauding for Sungyeon with that ever-sunny smile. 

“That. Was. So. Great!” Yewon bounced in her seat, her eyes shining brightly. “ You were amazing!” she scooted closer to Sungyeon in her excitement. The busker didn’t even flinch. She was way too mesmerised by her new discovery of Yewon’s hidden talent to actually care about how close they both physically were. The florist’s happy demeanor deflated, reaching out to the busker in concern. “Sungyeon? Are you alright? You look a little...lost.” 

Cupping her cheeks was all it took to snap Sungyeon out from her trance. “W-wha? Y-yeah, I’m fine. Totally,” she sheepishly answered. Yewon didn’t seem very convinced as she leaned in more to inspect the busker’s blushing face. Sungyeon silently thanked the Lord for having her guitar as somewhat of a barrier between the two. Any closer, and she might combust into flames. “S-seriously, I’m fine,” Sungyeon asserted as she grabbed onto both of Yewon’s wrists, gently lowering them down from her face. “Just went through a singer’s high, that’s all.” 

“You definitely are a singer,” Yewon’s features soften. “You’re the real deal and you should totally blow everyone away with that amazing voice. I’m lucky to be one of those to get a special performance by you.”

Trying to diminish the constant blush on her face was going to be a mean feat, so Sungyeon decided to steer the topic away from herself. Besides, she was genuinely curious about Yewon’s hidden talent. “I can say the same for you too,” Sungyeon replied back. “I mean, have you heard yourself? You seriously have a powerful voice underneath that sweet exterior.”

“You’re such a flatterer,” Yewon tried to hide her embarrassment, leaving a playful smack on Sungyeon’s arm. “But I think that’s a bit of an overstatement. I’m not a singer. I’m just a florist here.”

Sungyeon smiled at her friend adoringly, resting her chin on her hand. “Say whatever you want, Miss Yewon, but these ears don’t lie.” 

“...You really mean that?” Yewon locked eyes with the busker, searching for any signs of a lie. 

“Yes.”

Yewon leaned back against the bench, staring at the sky above which has already turned darker as time went by. The stars too were beginning to twinkle amidst the night. “I wasn’t always tending to flowers and selling them to customers. I had other dreams too when I was younger. One of them was to be a singer and sing my heart out to people who are willing to listen. Watching all those famous musicians and idol groups perform on television lit a spark in me at one time. I wondered about how it would feel like to be up on a stage, performing in front of a crowd who are eagerly anticipating a show that would blow them away. I imagine that it would be nerve-wracking, with all the adrenaline flowing through my body.” She then turned her head to look at Sungyeon again. “Is that how it feels whenever you perform in front of people?”

The busker’s lips curved into a knowing smirk. “I once participated in my middle school’s talent show and almost dropped the mic cause the adrenaline made me shake too much, but hey, that’s just my experience. It could have been much worse.”  
Yewon released a giggle. “I was hoping for something more inspiring than that.”

“What made you change your mind? About becoming a singer, I mean.”

“Reality,” the florist simply said with no remorse.

“Ah, the biggest culprit of them all.” 

“I admire you, you know.”

Sungyeon straightened up, her attention at her fullest. “Really? Well, stroke my ego more, Miss Yewon. I’ll happily listen to all your compliments.”

“You’re a dork,” Yewon pursed her lips. “And also a meanie.”

“Only to you,” Sungyeon blurted out. It seemed that her mouth went on auto-pilot before her brain could even stop her. Her eyes widened when she realised what she just said. The other party was stunned too. “I-I mean, it’s… fun to tease you? No wait! That sounds like I’m bullying you. Which I’m not! I’m just- You’re…” Poor Sungyeon was sputtering all over and flailing her arms around like a lunatic. She wished the waves from the sea could just swallow her up and bring her to an early watery grave. 

When familiar pair of arms enveloped her in a tight hug, the calming effect on her was instant. “Bae Sungyeon, relax,” Yewon uttered softly. They took a moment to pause and let the busker calm her racing heart and noisy thoughts. Closing her eyes, Sungyeon took deep breaths and let her head rest on one of Yewon’s shoulders. It was comfy. 

“I’m sorry,” Sungyeon muttered dejectedly. “That wasn’t one of my finest moments.”

“Sungyeon.” Yewon said.

The busker stiffened. “What?”

“I like it when you tease me.”

“You...do?”

“Yes. And it’s not insulting at all to me,” Yewon reassured and started to stroke the crown of the busker’s head. “We’ve only met four weeks ago, but it feels like we’ve known each other for much longer than that. I always feel comfortable around you whenever we’re together. It’s like I don’t have to put up a front or hide anything from you. I can be real with you.”

Sungyeon stayed silent, listening closely and relishing in the soothing touch of Yewon’s hand on her hair. She wished she could stay like this forever.

“I’m glad you stumbled upon my aunt’s shop,” Yewon continued. “And I’m _really_ glad that I met you.”

“I’m glad I met you too.” Sungyeon uttered. 

The embrace tightened. The guitar still acted like a barrier between them, but Sungyeon didn’t care. This was good enough. More than enough. 

“Sungyeon.”

She turned her head slightly to her friend’s voice. “Hmm?”

“Do you want to sing together again?”

What kind of question was that? The answer was so obvious.

Sungyeon raised her head, her gaze locking in with Yewon’s. “With you? Always.”

 

\---

 

The days have been much brighter ever since their duet. Or maybe it was just Sungyeon in general. There was a bounce in her steps whenever she walked ― her hazel eyes shining with spirit, her posture less slouched, and her smiles were more genuine. She only realised it when Nayoung pointed it out during one of their conversations as they watched TV together in the living room. One of those popular variety talk shows was on, the laughters of the audience and guest panel acting as background noise for the two. 

“Is that the good kind of change or…?” Sungyeon questioned whilst tilting her head at the older girl sitting next to her on the couch.

“Of course it’s good!” Nayoung exclaimed, patting her housemate on the shoulder with confidence. “Now I don’t need to keep telling you to sit up straight whenever we’re eating together.”

“I already have a mom for that, unnie,” Sungyeon whined.

“Your mom asked me to take care of you, so I have to stand in for her as long as you’re still here in Japan.”

“Thanks, mom,” Sungyeon rolled her eyes.

“I’m presuming your change in demeanour is because of that performance, huh?” The older woman leaned back on the couch and smiled knowingly. “Is she the sound you’ve been searching for this whole time?”

A hint of a blush was making its way up Sungyeon’s cheeks. “If she is, then wouldn’t that mean I have to end my stay here and go back home?” her voice deflating as she said it.

“I’m not saying that you have to pack up and leave right now, Sungyeon,” Nayoung said. “But you do have to go back home eventually. Though let’s not make it into a melodramatic scene like how they do it in soap operas and dramas.”

“Come on, unnie,” Sungyeon said in exasperation. “I know how the real world works.”

“I have faith that a long-distance relationship can work out with the both of you.”

The blush intensified. If there was a way to sink deeper into the couch, she would do it. “You’re getting way ahead of yourself. I haven’t even asked her out yet, nor do I even know if she swings that way.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” 

Sungyeon glanced at the subtle teasing glint in her housemate’s eyes. Part of her wished that Nayoung just stuck with her stone-like persona. 

 

\---

“Do you wanna go watch something with me once you’re done with work?” 

This has got to be one of the worst decisions she has ever made. Or one of the best, in Nayoung’s humble opinion. Here she was at the front of the store, having just returned from busking, asking a surprised Yewon out on a _platonic_ date. Mind you, there was nothing romantic at all about this. Absolutely no hidden intentions too. She also totally did not choose her lucky plaid button-up to wear for the occasion. It just happened to be in her wardrobe and it was the only clean shirt she had. And she totally did not add an extra layer of make-up on or anything. Just a few touches here and a bit of eyeliner there. It was normal for a girl her age to care about her image, right? 

Seconds felt like an eternity as she waited for the florist to give an answer. Her palms were starting to turn clammy with sweat. The heat from the summer’s blaze bore down on her mercilessly. The weight of her beloved guitar felt strangely heavy on her. At this rate, Sungyeon just wanted to back out. She was being too obvious. No way Yewon was going to agree to this. No way in hell was she actually going to say-

“Yes.”

Sungyeon blinked. Twice.

“What did you say?”

Yewon showed off her sunny smile, no traces of uncertainty or disgust to be found. “I said yes.”

“Oh.” That was easier than she expected. “G-great! I’ll… pick you up? At your house? 7pm? Is that okay?”

“Sure!” Yewon responded enthusiastically. 

Dumbfounded as she was, Sungyeon managed to shake off the idiotic look on her face and began to reluctantly walk backwards away. “I’ll text you when I’m outside,” the busker said, her cool facade starting to fade away the more steps she took. “See you later!” she sheepishly waved at the florist, who returned it back bubbly. As she turned around to face where she was going, Sungyeon couldn’t help the urge to fist-pump the air, much to the amusement of the florist watching her go.

 

\---

 

Sungyeon’s mind was plagued with second thoughts again. Her foot tapped an eccentric rhythm on the ground as she stood waiting by the wall outside of Yewon’s house. She shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans, trying to restrain herself from fidgeting around. The familiar weight of her guitar was missing, it being left at Nayoung’s abode. She wished she had it right now. On the exterior, Sungyeon would seem nervous from an outsider’s point of view. Inside, she really was just a mess. 

_‘What if she actually just thinks of this as our usual friendly get-togethers? What if she’s only doing this out of pity? Worst, what if she wants to back out of this? Damn it! Why did I even think this was a good idea!?’_ Sungyeon’s noisy thoughts kept floating around in her head. She was too distracted by them to actually notice the presence of another person approaching next to her.

“Sungyeon?”

The busker almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand landing on her shoulder. She turned to her right and…

“Wow.” Sungyeon gaped.

She knew it would be cheesy to think that Yewon couldn’t be any more beautiful, but holy cow, she was so wrong. 

The black button-up Yewon wore, tucked into a pair of denim shorts, complemented her figure nicely. The shorts accentuated her thighs. Not that Sungyeon was staring or anything. They just _happened_ to be in her field of vision. But what really got the busker’s attention the most was her hair. Those long caramel brown tresses were now unbound from a ponytail, flowing down like silk from the crown of her head. 

Case in point, Sungyeon was starstruck. 

Releasing a light giggle, Yewon stepped forward and reached out to the busker’s chin, cradling it. “Close your mouth before a fly gets in there,” she smirked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sungyeon obeyed. 

Yewon’s features softened, her eyes gazing back at the busker with uncertainty. Her hand trailed down and gently held onto the other’s wrist. “Just so we’re clear, you are taking me out on a date, right? I’m not misreading anything?” she asked, a tint of hope in her voice.

Sungyeon raised her eyebrows. Her heart was still pounding, but it has lulled into a normal pace. 

The other girl felt the same way as her. 

Her panic and worry from before seemed silly now. 

“Yeah, I am taking you out on a date,” Sungyeon said seriously. Her hands found Yewon’s own, holding on to them firmly but not too tight. The smile being given to her could have ended all wars and have filled the world with sunshine and rainbows. Maybe it was a little too fast and idealistic to think about this, but Sungyeon would love to be the reason for making the florist smile like that. 

Every day, after. 

 

\---

 

“Will we still be okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you have to leave.”

Sungyeon knew what she meant. She dreaded it, of course. 

They’ve returned to the special bench where they sang together for the first time, taking a breather after leaving the cinema where they watched a trashy horror movie. It went as well as anyone can imagine when two scaredy-cats are forced to watch one. Sungyeon thought it would be a great idea. She found out the hard way that she still couldn’t handle jumpscares and sudden scare chords. At least it meant being in close proximity of the florist, as the both of them kept clinging to each other for safety throughout the whole movie. 

Yewon’s head rested snugly on the crook of the busker’s neck, her thumb rubbing imaginary circles on the ridges of Sungyeon’s knuckles. The pause, waiting for a reply, was deafening. Opening her eyes, Yewon looked up expectantly at her...girlfriend? Was that what they are now? Friends seemed off at this point of their relationship. Could they even still be just friends if it didn’t work out? 

Sungyeon felt the florist’s intense gaze from her right. She really was taking a tad too long to answer this. 

“To be honest, I really don’t know,” the busker turned slightly to meet the other’s eyes. “I can’t promise that things will work out when I have to go back.”

“Thanks for being real with me. I appreciate that.” Yewon nuzzled her.

“I really do want this – _us_ – to work out.”

“Me too.”

They shared a quiet moment, relishing in each other’s presence and just enjoying what was left of the day. A night’s breeze blew through the beach, sending a bit of a chill at the two girls. Sungyeon brought up her arm, swinging it over the other’s shoulders protectively to bring her closer for warmth. The florist didn’t mind the thoughtful gesture at all, returning the favour by wrapping her arms around the busker’s waist. 

“It’s getting late,” Yewon whispered huskily into her ear. “We should get going soon.”

“Eager to end this date already, huh?” Sungyeon couldn’t resist the urge to tease, though a part of her was sad that they had to wrap this up soon. “Am I really bad company?”

“You know what I meant.” Yewon pouted. “Don’t sell yourself short. I really enjoy being with you.”

If that didn’t get through Sungyeon’s dense head, then Yewon made the extra effort by doing what felt right at the moment. 

Kissing her on the corner of her lips. 

For the third time today, Sungyeon was left stunned by this one-of-a-kind florist. The cheeky grin by Yewon was not helping it either.

“I don’t kiss on the first date so that didn’t count,” Yewon triumphantly said as she stood up from the bench, a mischievous wink added in for good measure. “Maybe if you took me out more often, I might consider it.”

And all the busker could do was nod eagerly, her vision filled with only her radiant smile.

Sungyeon does not know what lies ahead of her; whether or not her dreams will ever be fulfilled. What she did know was that she didn’t regret stepping foot into Japan and starting this crazy journey. After all, she finally managed to find that one sound which connected with her, and that’s what really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This story finally ended! That took me so long, good lord... I hope the ending didn't seem very rushed. I was having a hard time on whether or not I should make the final chapter a little longer, but I decided not to because I did not want it to be too draggy. Heads up, though! This AU might get a sequel. :)
> 
> Thank you to all the readers who have followed along with this from the beginning! I appreciate it! I have more 99line and Pristin fics in store, and I can't wait to post them up so see ya next time ^^


End file.
